


home

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: percy goes home after battling Gaea





	home

As Percy walked up to the door all his muscles were tensed, his palms were sweaty as Annabeth held his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder “you ready?” she asked as he nodded “as I'll ever be” he said as he knocked on the door which swung open before he even managed the second knock. Percy’s mum hadn't changed since he last saw her. she just looked more tired, which he assumed was due to his new sister, and she also looked shocked as he smiled. “Hi mum” he said as she tackled him into a hug so hard that Annabeth had to let go of him “my boy” Sally said as she ran her hand through the back of his hair “you came home,” she said with a choke in her voice as Percy hugged her back “of course I did,” he said. “I'm Percy Jackson, I’m your son, nothing can stop me” he chuckled as she let go of him and took a step back and put her hand on the side of his face “you’ve changed” she said as he smiled “that's a long story,” he said as she looked him up and down and grabbed his right arm and lifted it up “and you got a tattoo?” she asked as he shrugged, “it's a brand actually, part of the long story” he said as he saw her go pale “let go inside” he said as she nodded and stepped aside as he and Annabeth walked through the door and she closed it behind them. 

They all sat in the living room, it was Percy, Annabeth, Sally, Paul and Estelle who Percy adored. “What happened Percy?” Sally asked as he cradled Estelle in his arms, a sight that made Annabeth happy, “Hera” Percy said as a start “she kidnapped me and kept me in a sleep state for a couple months,” he said as Sally shook her head, “I tried to go to your father for help, but Olympus was closed,” she said as Percy nodded, he still hadn't taken his eyes of Estelle “the gods were being divided” he said “their Personalities were divided, Greek and Roman” he continued “which meant they couldn't help anyone” he said “so what about the rest of the time?” Paul asked as Percy looked up at him “I had my memories taken away” he answered “all except one name” he said as he held Annabeth's hand “Annabeth” he said as she blushed “i was sent to Lupa” he continued as he looked at Paul and his mother “she’s the Goddess of wolves and she trains Roman demigods, before we are sent to the legion” he said as she shook his head “or they i guess” as Paul nodded to his brand “that's where you got your brand?” he asked as Percy shook his head “that was after I killed Polybotes and was made praetor” he said as Paul knitted his eyebrows “doesn't that mean you were in charge?” he asked as Percy nodded “me and Reyna, who was the other praetor” he said as Sally smiled “only there a couple days and already in charge,” she said as Percy smiled “what can i say, people love me” he smirked as he handed Estelle to Paul as he stretched and coughed “then i went on a mission, killed a giant, made friends, went back to the Roman camp killed another giant met up with Annabeth, went to greece, then fell into Tartarus” he said as Sally’s eyes widened “Tartarus?” she asked as he nodded “Annabeth went with me” he said as Annabeth shook her head “now the truth?” she said as he smirked “Annabeth defeated Arachne but she got tangled in webs and was being pulled into Tartarus and I jumped down with her” he said as Annabeth smiled at him and he smiled back as he chuckled “what is it?” she asked as Percy just nodded to Estelle who was asleep in Pauls arms “i just realised that one day we’ll have to explain why I have powers” he said as Sally looked at Estelle “we’ll just have to tell her how much of a hero her brother is” she said sa Percy smiled “and her aunt Annabeth” Sally added as both Percy and Annabeth went crimson and Paul chuckled “i just pity whatever poor soul tried to bully her” Paul said as Percy laughed “oh, that hurricane had nothing to do with me” he said as he and Paul laughed “have you spoken to your father?” Sally asked as Percy shook his head “not since the war for Olympus” he said as Sally nodded “I know he's a God, Percy, but he's your father he would want to talk to you” she said as Percy thought for a second then nodded “no direct interference” Percy said coldly “even if i wanted to…” he started as thunder boomed over head and Percy didn't even flinch as he walked to the window and opened it as a letter flew through the window and Percy shook his head “our phone works” he muttered as Annabeth opened the letter and tried to read it as she knitted her eyebrows “its ancient Greek” she said surprised she could read it so easily as her eyes darted across the lines “it’s a summons” she said as Percy sighed “Zues?” he asked as she nodded “the entire council,” she said as Sally shrugged “your father will be there” she said as Percy smiled “this your idea?” he asked jokingly as Annabeth folded the letter back up “they want the seven, plus nico and reyna” she said as Percy nodded “when?” he asked as she looked at her watch “two hours” she said as Sally stood up “that's enough time for lunch,” she said as she walked into the kitchen “and if Hera even thinks of taking you again…” she said as the rest Percy couldn't make out as Paul laughed “God or not i’d be scared” he said as Percy chuckle.


End file.
